Bloodied Secrets
by The Mysterious Rhea
Summary: The GoM were just trying to live their normal lives as high school students in peace, but as their long forgotten nightmares from the past start to resurface, their somewhat normal life descended into disarray. To add to the chaos, one is keeping a secret. Warnings inside. FemKuroko x Akashi.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello! I'm back with another story! I tried writing the newest chapter for TSotP and ended up with writer's block, so I decided to put it on hiatus. If you didn't know I enjoy writing/reading dark themed things, like supernatural or crime genres.

 **Warnings:** _Vampire AU, dark themes, characters might be OOC. Mentions of graphic violence, gore, blood, and strong language will be present in this book. FemKuroko/Akashi, the plot and grammar may or may not be terrible_

 **Summary:** The GoM were just trying to live their normal lives as high school students in peace, but as their long forgotten nightmares from the past start to resurface, their somewhat normal life descended into disarray. To add to the chaos, one is keeping a secret. FemKuroko x Akashi.

 _"Thinking"_

'Texting'

 _'Calls'_

"Talking"

 _Telepathic Link_

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **Tetsumi's P.O.V.**

"You think you're safe? Do you think I was going to disappear just like that? You're wrong my _dear_ I'm coming back, I'm coming for you."

I sigh as i hear that voice whisper in my head for the millionth time. It just came out of nowhere and it haunts me. I know who it is and what they mean. I don't tell anyone, for that is my secret. I've been living in this false sense of security, and I know it. I knew that he was coming back for me. I then walk out of the mansion I share with the other Miracles. It was a full moon, a wonderful time to go hunting. I could tell my eyes glowed red, as I disappear into the woods nearby with burst of speed. Usually vampires don't need to hunt in this modern day society, we have blood substitutes, but I'm a different case. I need human blood from the source, or I will die. Finding a lost human in the woods, I quickly sink my fangs into her neck and drink her dry. I clean up the body, and wash all traces of blood off me, I don't want the others to know what I've done. I can't let them find out about my lies and secrets. it will mess up our somewhat normal lives.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this story will have other vampire shows' elements mixed into it, both anime and not. Also, this prologue is in Tetsumi's P.O.V. but usually the story will be set in 3rd person unless stated otherwise. First chapter will be posted next week. There really won't be an update schedule for this because I am busy af. Regarding my other story, I'm working on chapter four, but ff did not save my file so I'm really frustrated, and I'm not sure when I will update.

I don't tolerate rude/disrespectful people, so if you are going to review, be mindful that I have feelings too.

\- The Mysterious Rhea


	2. Chapter 1: Changes

**A/N:** Hello, here's chapter one! It's short but do not fret, chapters will eventually get longer.

 **Warnings:** _Vampire AU, dark themes, characters might be OOC. Mentions of graphic violence, gore, blood, and strong language will be present in this book. FemKuroko/Akashi, the plot and grammar may or may not be terrible_

 **Summary:** The GoM were just trying to live their normal lives as high school students in peace, but as their long forgotten nightmares from the past start to resurface, their somewhat normal life descended into disarray. To add to the chaos, one is keeping a secret. FemKuroko x Akashi.

 _"Thinking"_

'Texting'

 _'Calls'_

"Talking"

 _Telepathic Link_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Changes**

* * *

A knock was heard on a door leading to the suite of Kuroko Tetsumi. A butler then walked in. "Tetsumi-sama, it's time to wake up." Tetsumi groaned turning over in her bed. "Liam, five more minutes please." The butler, now identified as Liam, frowned at his mistress's actions. "Tetsumi-sama, please wake up, you have school today and Akashi-sama will be very displeased if you are late." Tetsumi sighed and motioned for Liam to approach her. He then gave her a pair of fluffy slippers and slipped them on her feet. "Please have the maids prepare a bath Liam, and after that you are dismissed till I come back from school." He bowed deeply and scurried off to follow his orders.

Tetsumi stretched one last time before walking to her walk-in-closet. She went inside and grabbed her school uniform, white blazer, white button-up shirt, red bow tie, white skirt, black shoes, and white socks. She quickly got into the bath, then got dressed and walked downstairs.

Tetsumi saw two of her friends, Aomine Daiki, and Momoi Satsuki on the couch, drinking a blood bag. Not wanting to interrupt the two Tetsumi made her way into kitchen. There she saw Murasakibara Atsushi making some waffles in the kitchen. Murasakibara quickly noticed the quiet girl and smiled at her. "Hey Kuro-chin, do you want some waffles?" Tetsumi smiled back and walked over to the counter separating the dining room and kitchen. "No thank you Murasakibara-kun, I am not really up to eating human food right now. Maybe next time." Murasakibara looked disappointed, but he understood and went back to his cooking.

Just then Aomine and Momoi decided to walk in the kitchen. "Well, of course Tetsu would decline, we don't need human food to survive, and we only need blood. I don't know why you're wasting time making food none of us will eat." Murasakibara looked offended and irritated at Aomine's statement. "So, what if we don't need it, it still tastes good, plus we were all humans at one point!" Murasakibara then used his telepathy to fling a knife in Aomine's direction. Before it could reach him, a force suddenly intercepted it and it dropped to the ground. Everyone's eyes turned to Akashi Seijuro, who looked up from his newspaper he was reading.

"Daiki, Atsushi, if you're going to fight take it outside." Akashi went back to reading his newspaper, while Aomine and Murasakibara just nodded looking afraid.

Meanwhile, Momoi and Tetsumi couldn't hold in their laughter, and started laughing like crazy. Tetsumi then noticed Akashi's gaze on her, and she met his eyes. _"I really do hope Akashi-kun hasn't noticed my nightly escapades,"_ she thought, but a knowing look in his eyes caused her to gulp, _"Never mind, he knows, but is still letting me do it."_ She thought about for a bit more, but after a few minutes she shrugged and brushed her thoughts away.

Momoi then passed Tetsumi a blood bag, and she gratefully took it and drank out of it. Akashi then called out for Midorima Shintaro, and Kise Ryouta. "Kurokocchi!" A loud yellow ball of sunshine, used his super speed to run into Tetsumi, tackling her to the ground. She then sighed and used her powers to fling him to the wall, creating a dent in the wall. "Ow!" He groaned as he fell to the ground. "Kise-kun, you're repairing this." He groaned again and watched as Tetsumi sat next to Akashi.

She felt light-headed after exerting all that power, even though it wasn't a lot. She shook her head feeling dejected. _"It's getting worse, I need to find a way to stop it."_ She was brought out of her thoughts when Akashi slit his wrists with his nails and shoved it to her. "Drink." He ordered. She hesitated at first, but she gave in and bit him, her eyes glowing red. She heard Akashi hiss in pain, and she instantly regretted it. Everyone in the room looked away awkwardly from the scene. After drinking a sufficient amount of blood, she healed his wound and wiped her mouth.

Akashi chose this moment to speak, "The Vampire Council will be holding a meeting today after our classes, we're required to attend. They've told me they have some issues we need to address and take care of." Midorima played with the tape on his fingers, looking thoughtful. "I wonder why… they usually deal with things on their own." Kise nodded, looking serious for once. "Maybe it's something we can handle ourselves; you know us Miracles."

Tetsumi decided to speak up as well. "I've heard some things about a rebellion against the Council. Maybe that's the reason?" Her suggestion caused all the Miracles to frown. Aomine looked her in the eyes lazily. "If they are rebelling, clearly the bastards on the Council are doing something wrong." Akashi stood up from his seat just then. "Daiki is right; we usually let the Council handle things, and don't bother to check on what they're doing. So, in a way, this is our responsibility."

Momoi looked very disturbed. "I guess we can never catch a break."

Tetsumi looked at her with a sympathetic smile. "We never do Momoi-chan, we never do."

"Sa-chin, Kuro-chin, we'll be able to rest peacefully one day."

"It's really the bastards on the Council who is to blame."

"Ne, Midorimacchi what did Oha-Asa say today?"

"That changes are going to happen today, ones that will bring upon a drastic change,"

* * *

When the Miracles arrived in the school, the same scene repeated itself like every other day. When they get out of their limo, all eyes turned to them, it's not like arriving in a limo was unusual. Teikou Academy is full of rich kids. It's because all of them excel in school, they seemed untouchable and that intrigued people. They all rank high in academics, looks, and sports. Of course, Kise loves to be the center of attention, and socializes with everyone while they walk through the campus.

Midorima and Akashi didn't care for the attention and walked in the front to ignore the commotion behind them. Aomine, although he hated to admit it, loved the attention as well. It fueled his ego and it made him feel important. It displeased Momoi though because all the other girls would be all over him and the vampire within her kept screaming at her to take her mate away. She stood by Tetsumi and allowed the other to calm her down.

Tetsumi could sympathize with her best friend, while she and Akashi aren't together right now, they are still mated. Her instincts wanted her to be with him all the time, it craves his presence and attention. She was stubborn though, and she wouldn't allow herself to give into the temptation, no matter how tempting it is.

She sighed when Momoi hissed at a girl getting to close to Aomine and quietly asked Murasakibara to drag Aomine to class. Thankfully, he did, and he brought an unhappy Aomine to class and away from the girls. Momoi was relieved and Tetsumi didn't have to stop her from ripping out other female's hearts or throats, or even Aomine's.

This was just another ordinary day for her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading!

I don't tolerate rude/disrespectful people, so if you are going to review, be mindful that I have feelings too.

\- The Mysterious Rhea

December 15, 2019 - Edited and rewritten


	3. Chapter 2: Reminiscing

**A/N:** Please enjoy!

 **Warnings:** _Vampire AU, dark themes, characters might be OOC. Mentions of graphic violence, gore, blood, and strong language will be present in this book. FemKuroko/Akashi, the plot and grammar may or may not be terrible_

 **Summary:** The GoM were just trying to live their normal lives as high school students in peace, but as their long forgotten nightmares from the past start to resurface, their somewhat normal life descended into disarray. To add to the chaos, one is keeping a secret. FemKuroko x Akashi.

 _"Thinking"_

'Texting'

 _'Calls'_

"Talking"

 _Telepathic Link_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Reminiscing**

* * *

Tetsumi sighed as the teacher kept yelling at all the students for not paying attention in class. _"Having enhanced senses suck right now."_ The rest of the Miracles were all lounging around behind her. They usually don't pay attention and do whatever they want since the teachers are either, afraid of them, or respect them. Tetsumi doesn't blame them, they already know the curriculum, and could probably teach it better than these teachers.

She stood up from her desk and walked over to Aomine who was leaning on the window. She pouted causing Aomine to look at her in confusion. "Tetsu, what's wrong?" Tetsumi looked at him and winced as she heard the annoying teacher's squeaky voice yell at the students to stop looking at the Miracles. "That teacher's voice is very irritating, surely I'm not the only one bothered by it."

He and the rest of the Miracles who heard, nodded in agreement.

Aomine looked over to Akashi and opened up telepathic link to talk him, not wanting anyone to eavesdrop. _Akashi, I'm going to do something about this teacher._ Akashi pinned him with a piercing gaze for a moment before nodding. _Do whatever you please Daiki, just know you will take responsibility for your actions._

Aomine looked to the teacher and raised his hand. She looked over to him, her eyes were intimidating, but to Aomine nothing could beat Akashi's or Tetsumi's scary stare. "Yes Aomine-kun?"

His eyed bored into her, causing her to gulp unconsciously. "Sensei, you do know that some people here have sensitive ears, right? Your high-pitched voice is annoying." The teacher's face became red.

"Uhm, s-sorry, I'll w-work on not raising my v-voice so much."

Tetsumi grinned as Kise exploded in laughter. She looked at Aomine with a grateful look in her eyes. "Thanks, Aomine-kun."

He smiled brightly. "No problem Tetsu, anything for my best friend."

* * *

After that event the day seemed to pass by in a blur, Tetsumi and the rest of the Miracles found themselves heading back to their mansion. No one voiced their thoughts out loud, but everyone dreads attending the Council's meeting. They're all just trying to please the Miracles, but alas, they are required to attend as per Akashi's orders.

Tetsumi knew she could easily overrule his decisions, but she decided she didn't want to argue with anyone today.

Plus, she feels that this meeting will be very interesting, and Tetsumi needs something to entertain her. _"Well, after living for so long, you kind of get bored."_

They finally arrived, and right as they parked in the front of the mansion, they all went their separate ways to prepare themselves for this meeting.

Before Tetsumi could disappear into the mansion, Akashi stopped her. He leaned into her ears and whispered, "Follow me to my study please."

They walked down the long corridors of the olden house. The maroon walls spun around Tetsumi as she let her thoughts roam free. _"I wish things could be the same, before we all turned into **monsters** , the price to pay was not worth it." _She stared longingly at Akashi's back. _"I wish I could just go to him, and relish in the warmth of his arms. I want to feel safe, but I can't, not right now. If I do, I'll end up hurting him."_ Tetsumi didn't notice that they reached Akashi's study, and she bumped into his back.

Akashi turned around in worry; his eyes were laced with concern. "Are you okay Tetsumi?" She looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Of course, I am." Akashi could only stare at the smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. _"If only she wasn't so cold, if only I could call her mine again."_

His heart clenched in despair, he knew she still loved him, but he also knew something was holding or restraining her from expressing it.

His eyes glowed red, as his anger grew, he vented his frustrations out on an old antique vase in the hallway, causing it to break.

Tetsumi looked at him in sadness as he walked into his study without saying anything. She looked at a maid stationed nearby. She waved her over, and the maid bowed waiting for her orders. "Please clean this up," Tetsumi said while pointing to the broken vase pieces, "and please bring us two blood-bags."

The maid nodded and then bowed before quickly following her orders.

With a bated breath, Tetsumi walked through the door.

There she saw Akashi sitting in his chair looking so _vulnerable_ , seeing him in that state did not sit well with Tetsumi. She went to his side and rubbed his back. "Akashi-kun, I can't be with you now, but I promise after I figure out everything, I'll come back to you."

Saying those words physically hurt Tetsumi, but she put up a brave front. Akashi's next words totally shocked her. "Wh-What if I can't wait?"

Her anger grew, but she reminded herself that this was all her fault. Her face gave away nothing, she walked over to a chair in front of his desk. She lazily draped herself on the chair, still managing to look elegant. Tetsumi's tone was indifferent as she studied her perfectly manicured nails. "Then don't."

"I've been waiting for _years_ , Tetsumi. I'm willing to help you with whatever is going on, but you won't let me. I feel like I know what's happening, but I won't fully understand unless you _tell me_."

Tetsumi closed her eyes to stop herself from crying. She's never seen Akashi like this, she's never heard him sound so desperate. Once again, she had to remind herself that this was all her doing. No matter how good Akashi's mask was, she could see through it. Underneath that cold, commanding mask he has on is a sad, broken man who wishes his mate would trust him.

"Just, leave it Akashi-kun, you know this isn't going to get you anywhere."

She opened her eyes and locked gazes with him, and he saw pain in her eyes that quickly morphed into coldness. He frowned and got his emotions under control.

"Anyways, we got off topic; I assume you want to talk to me about something other than our complicated relationship."

He just nodded. "I did, I actually have an idea as to what the Council wants from us."

Tetsumi looked quite interested; she stopped examining her nails and gave him her full attention. "Do tell."

Akashi got up from his desk and walked to the window behind him and turned his back to Tetsumi. He looked outside and studied the trees, the animals, and every living thing present.

"Well, they're planning on going back to the Old Ways."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry I didn't update sooner, I got sick and had no motivation whatsoever.

I don't tolerate rude/disrespectful people, so if you are going to review, be mindful that I have feelings too.

\- The Mysterious Rhea

December 15, 2019 - Edited and new parts were added


	4. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm back! This is unedited so there's probably a lot of mistakes i made. Anyways, Please read the Author's note at the end. Enjoy~

 **Warnings:** _Vampire AU, dark themes, characters might be OOC. Mentions of graphic violence, gore, blood, and strong language will be present in this book. FemKuroko/Akashi, the plot and grammar may or may not be terrible_

 **Summary:** The GoM were just trying to live their normal lives as high school students in peace, but as their long forgotten nightmares from the past start to resurface, their somewhat normal life descended into disarray. To add to the chaos, one is keeping a secret. FemKuroko x Akashi.

 _"Thinking"_

'Texting'

 _'Calls'_

"Talking"

 _Telepathic Link_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Meeting**

* * *

Tetsumi looked at Akashi like he spontaneously grew another head. "Akashi-kun, now is not the time to joke around." Akashi turned to look at her. "I'm not joking dear; the rebellion has gotten way out of their control." Tetsumi shook her head exasperated. "Do those incompetent fools on the council know we haven't practiced the Old Ways in over a millennium?"

Akashi sighed and sat down in his seat. "Love, don't stress yourself out over this."

Tetsumi was still very furious. "I am stressed out over this because that means more work for _us_. Akashi-kun, you and I both know what is expected of us Miracles, you and me especially. You _know_ what it has done to us." Akashi looked tired as Tetsumi ranted, but he let her, knowing that she would be done soon. "I am fully aware of what we have to do Tetsumi and I am not opposed to the idea. I'd rather go back to the Old Ways instead of having the Vampire Community fall apart. This rebellion runs the risk of exposing us to the humans and ending us all."

Tetsumi deflated a bit as the fight in her faded away. "You're right; this just doesn't feel like the right way to approach the rebellion." Truthfully speaking, Tetsumi was just scared of the fact that so many would look up to her. She'd have to act strong, when in reality she was weak. Akashi noticed her internal debate but decided not to question it.

Tetsumi calmed herself down before she spoke. "Anyways, if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for the meeting." Seeing that Akashi made no moves to stop her she walked out. Akashi sighed. "Her health and temper get worse as each century passes by," he whispered into the quiet room.

* * *

Tetsumi finished getting dressed for the meeting she allowed herself to doze off a bit. When she opened her eyes, she was in a forest. She looked around and saw a figure. The figure started moving through the dense forest. Tetsumi found herself following the figure involuntarily.

"What is this?" she asked no one in particular. Following the figure, she quickly found herself at a waterfall. The figure was on a high rock. It turned around and Tetsumi gasped. She couldn't see the figure's body, but Tetsumi could make out those piercing brown eyes.

She _knew_ those eyes; they haunt her every day.

Tetsumi couldn't control the shiver than ran down her spine as she heard his silky voice ring out in the forest. "Hello Tetsumi, it's been quite a while."

"Too short if you asked me," she hissed as she inched farther from the waterfall and figure. The figure scoffed and waved its hand. A barrier came up from behind Tetsumi blocking her from moving away. "Now Tetsumi, is that how you treat an old friend? I've taken time out of my day to come visit you in your dreams."

"Oh please, we _both_ know this isn't a friendly visit." Tetsumi got ready to attack the figure. She knew she shouldn't be exerting this much power, but this figure was a threat.

"You wound me Tetsumi," he held up his hand and Tetsumi froze, "but alas it seems our time together is coming to an end, see you soon~"

"…mi!"

she heard a distance voice calling out to her, but she couldn't move, couldn't _speak_.

"…sumi!"

"Tetsumi!"

Tetsumi woke up, weary eyes droopy and unfocused. When she finally realized her surroundings, she saw Akashi holding her arm, his brows furrowed. "Tetsumi, are you alright?" She nodded her head, still shocked from her dream.

"Liam tried to wake you, but he couldn't, he called me here to wake you. He also said you were mumbling things in your sleep." Tetsumi put her face in her hand and moved Akashi's hands from her arm. "He's coming," she mumbled into her hand. Confusion entered Akashi's eyes.

A second later recognition flashed across his face. "What? You're joking. He's gone and has been for over more than a millennium." Tetsumi moved her hand from her face and stood up. She gathered her things while walking out of her suite. Akashi and Liam followed behind her. "Akashi-kun, I'm not joking _he_ is coming soon, and it's only a matter of time before everything gets thrown into chaos."

They reached the limo, and Liam quickly opened the door for the two. "That is not possible, he's dead." They both got in, not paying attention to the other Miracles. "There are some things not even you know Akashi-kun." His eyes narrowed, and he opened a telepathic link with Tetsumi. _What are you hiding Tetsumi?_

She met his glare with a blank stare.

 _It's none of your business Akashi-kun._

Akashi was enraged, but he kept his temper in check, he did not need his powers going out of control.

 _What do you mean 'it's none of my business' if it endangers us, I need to know!_

Tetsumi really wanted to smack him. _You and I both know that you have no right to demand anything from me Seijuro._

Akashi calmed down and sighed, he knew she was mad because she said his name. After an incident a few hundred years ago, she refuses to call his name, unless she's upset with him.

 _I know, I'm sorry love._

When she didn't reply Akashi stared out the window to process all this new information, he massaged his temples feeling an oncoming headache.

Akashi wasn't the type to indulge in such activities, but he needed a glass of wine or two right now.

* * *

Finally, the Miracles at an ancient building, the place looked intimidating to others, but to them it was a place they resented.

They walked in the council room, obviously on time; since Akashi would never be late to anything. The tension in the room was unsettling, Kise squirmed. They all sat down, and the Head of the Council cleared his throat. "Akashi-sama, Tetsumi-sama, I'm glad you're here." Aomine scoffed, "What about us, don't forget just exactly _whose_ presence you're in, Shirogane Kozo."

Shirogane lowered his head. "My deepest apologies Aomine-sama," He turned his head to the rest of the Miracles, "We are glad you all safely made it here."

Akashi then raised his hand, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Enough of this foolishness Kozo, what do you want with us."

Sanada Naoto decided to answer. "Well, I'm sure you've red our reports on the rebellion. We can't control it anymore. They're getting stronger and stronger as the days go by. More people are joining them and supporting them. We wish to go back to the Old Ways, that's the only way." All the Miracles' eyes, besides Akashi and Tetsumi went wide in shock.

"What," growled Aomine, he was not pleased.

Takeuchi Genta spoke up next, "That's the only way we can control the rebellion. They are unsatisfied with our rule."

Midorima glared at the Council members. "And why is that? Why do you think they are unsatisfied? You all are greedy parasites; you don't care about the Community and only your wellbeing."

Kozo spluttered, "What? No! We just realized the smartest decision was to go back to the Old Ways."

Tetsumi leveled them all with a chilling gaze. "You finally realized the consequences of your actions, and instead of facing them, you're dumping it all on us and running away with your tail between your legs."

Kise was livid. "No, this is unacceptable, we- I, refuse to go back to the Old Ways."

Araki Masako tried to plead with them. "You have no choice! Sooner or later the Community will fall to the rebellion!"

"Yes, the community will fall," Tetsumi scoffed and her eyes glowed crimson red, "but _you_ will fall, not us."

Araki gulped, "You don't understand! This is the first and only time- "

"Enough," Akashi cut her off, "we will go back to the Old Ways." Kozo smirked and the other Council members sighed in relief. The Miracles did not look pleased. "But," Akashi continued, "you will not just sit there and do nothing. All of you Council members will have to fight the rebellion. Do you understand?" All the members nodded.

After Kozo spoke up again, "Akashi-sama, since you have accepted going back to the Old Ways, where are you all going to reside? The Mansion?"

Akashi smiled, "No, we're going to use _that_ place. If we're going back to our old customs, then we might as well use our old residence too. Have it ready for us by the end of this month. You are dismissed."

The Miracles walked out, displeased with how this meeting went.

"I hate those bastards."

"Dai-kun language, they can still hear you."

"Good, that was my intention."

* * *

 **A/N:** So, first of all, I'd like to thank everyone who added this book to their favorites, who followed, who reviewed. It means a lot to me! Especially SoraROCK. Honestly, i was going to give up writing these fics. I had received some nasty reviews/pms telling me to go 'kms' and it was very disheartening, but re-reading positive reviews/pms motivated me to continue on. Thank you, to those who have showed me love! I feel like I won't meet your expectations that you have for me and this fic, but I will try my best.

I don't tolerate rude/disrespectful people, so if you are going to review, be mindful that I have feelings too.

\- The Mysterious Rhea

December 15, 2019 - Edited and some things were added.


	5. Chapter 4: Unanswered Questions

**A/N:** Unedited so there are probably lots of mistakes. Enjoy!

 **Warnings:** _Vampire AU, dark themes, characters might be OOC. Mentions of graphic violence, gore, blood, and strong language will be present in this book. FemKuroko/Akashi, the plot and grammar may or may not be terrible_

 **Summary:** The GoM were just trying to live their normal lives as high school students in peace, but as their long forgotten nightmares from the past start to resurface, their somewhat normal life descended into disarray. To add to the chaos, one is keeping a secret. FemKuroko x Akashi.

 _"Thinking"_

'Texting'

 _'Calls'_

"Talking"

 _Telepathic Link_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Unanswered Questions**

* * *

All the Miracles had no idea why Akashi accepted the Council's proposition. Some members trusted his decision, while some others didn't and weren't happy with it. Namely, Kise and Aomine, they continued to pester Akashi for an explanation which angered the red-head.

Kise stopped labeling boxes and turned to Akashi. "Akashicchi, why the hell did you accept that offer from the Council!?"

Akashi rolled his eyes before replying, "Ryouta, why are you questioning me? My decision is final." Aomine who was carrying boxes nearby scoffed, "Akashi, just tell us why and we'll stop bothering you." Akashi threw scissors he was using at Aomine, causing him to drop the boxes.

Akashi glared, "My reasoning is simply that I don't want a coup d'état to happen. It is a nuisance, and yes, I hate that we have to clean up the mess those fools made, but if we want to survive we must take matters into our own hands." He then walked out of the room, leaving the two men to think about his words.

"God, I can't believe the Community has fallen to this, it's that bad, huh," muttered Kise.

Aomine wiped his sweat from his face before answering Kise, "This just proves that if you want something done, you have to do it yourself." Kise paused for a moment before replying, "I guess we couldn't trust them to run a community. I have to admit, I'm kind of excited? I mean we get to call the shots again."

"That's true," Aomine said before walking away with boxes.

* * *

The Miracles had arrived at their new residence during the evening. When they stepped out of their car, some of them paused to take in the building before them.

"I can't believe we'd ever step foot into this place again," Momoi said to no one in particular. The building before them was a castle, but it was a bit modernized since Akashi had it renovated to suit their needs.

Kise started walking towards the entrance. He was a bit hesitant to approach the building. Aomine followed behind him. Kise wistfully sighed, "When was the last time we stayed here?"

Akashi decided to answer, "Maybe a few hundred years ago? Tetsumi, do you remember?"

"I'm pretty sure it was three hundred years ago." Tetsumi then turned her attention to some servants and ordered them to start moving things into the castle

* * *

After a few hours, everything in the castle was set. The Miracles all gathered into the drawing room to discuss certain matters. They all sat around a small table on very comfortable couches.

"I would like to inform you all that Kazunari and Yukio arrived this morning. They should be arriving here soon," Akashi told the Miracles. This information brought a smile to Kise's face.

"I'm so glad Senpai is back!"

Tetsumi then chose this moment to speak up, "I'm sure you have more information to share with us. Surely you didn't just want to inform us of their arrival."

Akashi nodded, "Yes, now it has come to my attention that some of you in here are _still_ questioning my decision." Akashi looked at Kise and Aomine and they shrunk into their seats at his gaze.

Kise hesitantly voiced the question that's been on his mind, "Yes, Akashicchi, why do _we_ have to govern over all the vampires? There's a reason why we created the Council! We could just form another one."

"As I already stated before, a rebellion is too troublesome, we might as well deal with this threat ourselves. We're also partially to blame for the rebellion," Akashi answered, he then gained a glint in his eyes, "Things have gotten boring too, I simply believe that ruling once more will be fun."

Midorima nodded in understanding, "I too think ruling will be fun, having this power again makes me excited." His eyes flashed red, causing Akashi to smirk.

"I'm glad someone understands my reasoning."

Akashi then snaps his fingers and a maid comes over. "Bring us tea," he orders.

"As you wish," the maid replies and bows.

"I guess you're all right," Aomine concedes he looks to Akashi and Tetsumi who are seated next to each other, "Are you both sure you want to take on the role of King and Queen again? We all know you two were stressed out."

Tetsumi sighs, "It must be done, I'm not exactly thrilled, but I won't argue."

The maid comes back with the tea and sets it down on the table, She leaves with a bow.

Akashi grabbed a cup and sips before answering Aomine, "Of course being a ruler is stressful, but I believe it is worth it."

"Muro-chin, why do you keep asking? Aka-chin and Kuro-chin already said they were alright with this at that meeting," Murasakibara said sounding a bit irked.

"Maybe it's because I care about their wellbeing? We all remembered how stressed out we all were when we ruled. Sure the Community prospered under our reign, but we all went through tough times then."

Momoi giggled, "Wow Dai-chan, I didn't know you put this much thought into this."

"I'm not inconsiderate Satsuki," Aomine grumbled.

Momoi laughed while Kise snorted. Aomine grew annoyed and hit Kise. "Oi, why are you laughing idiot?"

Kise rubbed his head, "Ow, Aominecchi, you hit me hard."

"That's what you get for laughing!"

Tetsumi smiled fondly while watching the two bicker,

* * *

In the forest near the castle, a group of people were gathered together discussing things,

"After a few weeks of tracking, and getting an anonymous tip, we finally located the location of Teppei," said a brown haired girl.

"I can't believe those bastards from Teikou did this. It makes no sense Riko. They have no need for Kiyoshi, I don't know why they'd kidnap him," spoke a male with glasses.

Everyone silently agreed, the Vampire Community, or Teikou, has no need for a werewolf. The Seirin Tribe had no idea what they wanted with Kiyoshi,

Riko then pulled out a map. "Let's go over our plan again," Riko said, breaking the silence. She then pointed at the map. "This is where we are located."

She moved her fingers north and landed on a building not to far away. "This is where Teppei is at, remember, this is the residence of the leaders of Teikou, they're really powerful."

"They can't be _that_ strong, I have never heard of these people," said a red haired man.

Someone smacked his head in response. "Bakagami, these are the _original_ vampires, or the first ones ever to walk the earth. They're called the Miracles by the other supernaturals, because they're pureblood vampires. They've been walking this earth for a long time. Don't underestimate them," said a black haired man named Izuki. Riko then continued the debriefing,

"Now that we all know how dangerous this mission is, remember to proceed with caution. Let's move out," Hyuga advised.

They approached the castle, and took out a few guards at the entrance. So far nothing about this mission excited Kagami, he laughed,"This isn't as bad as you guys made it out to be."

More guards came out of the castle and Kagami smirked. "Bring it on, blood suckers!"

Suddenly, he felt a very strong presence nearing them; he sniffed the air and smiled.

"It seems like the _powerful beings_ are coming to fight."

* * *

After Kise and Aomine stopped bickering, the Miracles decided to rest in the drawing room. They were enjoying their time together. Akashi was challenging Midorima to a shogi match. Kise and Aomine were discussing some matters they needed to fix within the Community. Murasakibara was eating food he ordered some maids to get, and Momoi and Tetsumi were talking about how they could spruce up the castle.

Suddenly, a guard burst through the door, he was wounded.

"What is happening?" asked Tetsumi.

"I-intruders," the guard answered before taking his last breathe.

The Miracles stood up and headed towards the entrance. When they arrived, they saw a bunch of bodies on the ground with a group of people scattered throughout the forest. There was a lingering smell under all the blood, and once the Miracles recognized it, their eyes turned red.

"Werewolves," Kise growled out as he prepared to attack.

Before Aomine or Kise could pounce, Akashi raised his hands, stopping both of them from moving another step.

"What is the meaning of this?" Akashi asked, he was not amused at all.

"We know you have Kiyoshi Teppei, release him," demanded Riko.

Murasakibara turned to Akashi, "Hmn? Who is this Kiyoshi Teppei they speak of? Akachin, this is troublesome, can I crush them already?"

Tetsumi ignored Murasakibara and replied, "We don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh really? Stop lying already damnit! We know you took him!" yelled Kagami, and the Miracles sensed that he was the strongest in his tribe.

"You have no right to demand things when you showed up to _our_ house uninvited," Midorima said, his patience began to grow thin.

Kagami decided enough was enough and lunged for Momoi. He was then stopped by an unknown force. "What?" he murmured in confusion, he then looked at the pink haired girl he was about to attack.

He noticed that she looked entertained, and that she was the reason why he stopped.

Momoi then waved her hand and he was flung once again by that invisible force. This prompted the other werewolves to attack.

Riko went for Tetsumi, she aimed at her throat, swiping her claws. Tetsumi retaliated by conjuring fire, burning Riko. The female werewolf growled at the fire and resorted to using a sword.

The werewolf swung her blade, and Tetsumi jumped back. Riko decided to not give the blue haired vampire the chance to retaliate and continued her attacks. She managed to kick Tetsumi, and she flew to a tree.

Tetsumi groaned and stood up, using her enhanced speed, she caught Riko off guard and was able to land a solid punch to her gut.

Riko gasped and got into a defensive stance. She growled and charged at the vampire.

After a while, Tetsumi started to get bored and decided not to prolong the fight. She knocked the sword out of Riko's hands and was able to bind her using the earth. She forcefully grabbed Riko's head and looked into her eyes. Riko became mesmerized by Tetsumi's glowing red eyes.

"You will tell me the reason why you're attacking our castle," Tetsumi said to the girl, while using compulsion.

Riko's eyes glazed over, and she fulfilled Tetsumi's demands. "One of the members of our tribe went missing a few days ago. We searched everywhere and couldn't find him. Just two days ago, a vampire came to us and told us that the leaders of Teikou took him." After she said that, Riko's eyes became normal and she pushed Tetsumi away.

"Interesting."

She left Riko and headed over to Akashi. After sensing her approaching, he quickly got rid of two werewolves he was fighting and turned his attention to Tetsumi.

"They think we have one of their own," Tetsumi said, relaying the information.

Akashi nodded and yelled out to the rest of the vampires battling, "Stop fooling around now, finish up and restrain them, we will question them after."

He received many yells of 'yes sir' back and walked into the castle with Tetsumi following behind.

* * *

After all of the werewolves were restrained and questioned, Akashi ordered them to be thrown into the basement. All the Miracles were once again in the drawing room, resting after their battle with Seirin.

Akashi ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

Tetsumi went over to him and sat down next to him, offering him some tea.

"So, what's the plan, Akashi-kun?"

"We'll keep them in the dungeon overnight as punishment. I will let this incident slide just this once because Seirin was misinformed."

Kise raised an eye brow in surprise, "Akashicchi is being merciful? Oh my god Aominecchi, the world is going to end!"

All the Miracles snickered at Kise's remark and Akashi grew irritated.

"Oh shut up Ryouta."

"It is a bit out of the ordinary Akashi-kun, you're not this nice," Momoi quipped.

Suddenly, a thought popped into Kise's mind. He remembered that Takao and Kasamatsu arrived already and wanted to know their whereabouts. "Akashicchi, is Senpai and Takaocchi going to stay here with us?" Kise asks.

Akashi nods, "Yes, but I had them do something for me first before they came. They should be finishing up soon."

"I can't wait to see them again."

* * *

Kasamatsu Yukio and Takao Kazunari were walking through a village that seemed to be devoid of life. They thought it strange that Akashi ordered them to check out this one village, but they didn't question it. Takao could sense many regular vampires, and if he tried hard enough, he could sense another species here too.

"Ne, Yuki-chan, you can sense that too, right?" Kasamatsu's eye twitched at the nickname, but he let it go. There was no stopping Takao.

"I can, there's many low level vampires here and a werewolf," the elder whispered to Takao.

"This village seems really off," Takao said while looking around. He saw something moving in the shadows and shivered.

"Let's head to the castle now Takao, we'll report our findings to Akashi and Tetsumi." Takao nods and the pair walks away from the strange village. While they leave Takao could feel eyes watching him, and he becomes on edge.

Akashi had sent someone to take their belongings to the castle, and the pair was grateful to him. If he hadn't, they couldn't use their super speed to get home quickly.

They ran, and as they got closer to the forest where the castle was located, they stopped in their tracks. They smelled blood of two species, werewolf blood and vampire blood.

They quickly made their way to the entrance and found some ripped up bodies of guards, and some bodies of werewolves. The pair wondered what happened, and decided to head into the castle.

"This place brings back so much memories," Kasamatsu said, and Takao noticed he sounded nostalgic.

"It sure does Yuki-chan."

After walking through the hallways, they finally spotted a maid. Kasamatsu stopped her and asked, "Where are the Miracles?"

The maid recognizing who they were, bowed and quickly answered, "They are in the drawing room, Kasamatsu-sama and Takao-sama." Kasamatsu nodded, and the maid left with a bow.

"Shall we head there Yuki-chan?"

"Let's go, I'm in desperate need of some rest. The sooner we report, the sooner we can rest."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! I am proud of myself, I wrote 2,435 words (this is for the _story_ only no Author's Note or Warnings) and my words document was 7 pages long too. I don't know how I feel about this chapter, I may edit it in the future. Anyways, tomorrow is The Scars of the Past's one year anniversary, so expect a long overdue chapter.

I would also like to apologize for my absence, after my fingers healed I was ready to write more chapters, but then my grandpa passed away. I was devastated, and I didn't want to write anything. There's been a lot of deaths in my family, so it is hard for me to find time to write. Since I am now on summer break and doing absolutely nothing, I hope I can write more.

\- The Mysterious Rhea


	6. Chapter 5: Set into Motion

**A/N:** I finally finished this chapter, and sorry it took so long. You know the drill, i will edit the mistakes later. Enjoy~

 **Warnings:** _Vampire AU, dark themes, characters might be OOC. Mentions of graphic violence, gore, blood, and strong language will be present in this book. FemKuroko/Akashi, the plot and grammar may or may not be terrible_

 **Summary:** The GoM were just trying to live their normal lives as high school students in peace, but as their long forgotten nightmares from the past start to resurface, their somewhat normal life descended into disarray. To add to the chaos, one is keeping a secret. FemKuroko x Akashi.

 _"Thinking"_

'Texting'

 _'Calls'_

"Talking"

 _Telepathic Link_

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Set into Motion**

* * *

Takao and Kasamatsu walked to the drawing room in silence, too absorbed in their thoughts to really speak to each other. On one hand, the castle brought along many memories, pleasant and unpleasant, and on the other hand, what they found in that village was a bit odd. Usually, villages that are purely vampire villages aren't so quiet like that one. This village felt like it was an abandoned one, and if Takao and Kasamatsu didn't have the ability to sense things, then they wouldn't have been able to identify any living things in the vicinity. The werewolf there too was _very_ strange. It set the pair on edge.

They reached the drawing room and knocked on the door. The two vampires heard "Come in!" yelled from the other side of the door. Upon entering the room, they saw the Miracles all lazing about and they smiled.

The pair bowed out of respect and waited for one of the Miracles to address them.

"Yukio, Kazunari, did you do what I asked of you?" Akashi asked while he moved his chess piece, causing Midorima to curse across from him.

Kasamatsu nodded, "Yes, after visiting the village we learned that there is some unusual activity there."

Tetsumi walked over to the pair, looking a bit confused. "How so?" she asked.

"Well, it was as if there was no life present within the village, but Yuki-chan and I could sense life, vampires, to be more specific," Takao continued.

"That's peculiar indeed," Midorima commented, while Akashi knocked out his king.

"Checkmate," he said before turning his full attention to the other vampires in the room. "I'm assuming that's not all though."

Kasamatsu shook his head. "No, after investigating the village further, we both sensed a werewolf in one of the houses."

Kise who seemed to be resting, opened his eyes and joined in the conversation. He walked over to Kasamatsu and slung an arm around his shoulders. "That explains the angry werewolves earlier," he chirped. Kasamatsu gently pushed Kise's arm and moved out of his grasp. "Ah, and that explains the bodies of werewolves outside, and the presence of some in the castle."

"I think I understand what's happening here," Akashi started, "the Rebellion tried to 'take us out' by fooling the werewolves into thinking that we took one of their own."

"How foolish of them, they really thought that mere _werewolves_ could take us out?" Midorima asked, he felt like laughing honestly.

"Well, now we shall inform those fools down in the dungeon of the whereabouts of their member. Aomine and Kise, accompany me," Tetsumi commanded. Aomine got up from the couch while Kise saluted her and followed behind.

They walked through the halls of the castle, with Kise and Aomine walking a few steps behind her, too busy absorbing their surroundings. "Ne, Aominecchi, what do you think of the werewolf tribe?" Kise asked, genuinely interested in Aomine's opinion. Aomine shrugged, "They're nothing special, but the red-haired one has the potential to become really strong." They approached a guarded staircase descending into the dungeon, the two guards saluted the Miracles, and one escorted them down.

"Do you think he could potentially become a threat? Do we need to get rid of him?"

Aomine was about to answer Kise, but Tetsumi beat him to it. "No, he could be useful in the future, we'll leave him alone now and we'll keep tabs on him."

Beside her Aomine and Kise smirked. "You have a plan, don't you?" Aomine asked. Tetsumi turned to him and smiled mischievously. "Maybe," she answered. Kise laughed, things are going to get pretty interesting from now on. "Knowing you Kurokocchi, you're up to no good," Kise teases her and Tetsumi playfully shoves him. The guard then clears his throat and comes to a stop, catching the attention of the Miracles. "We're here, Akashi-sama wanted them restrained with those binds that block their use of any magic or powers," the guard reported.

In the cell, Kagami struggled against the restraints, fruitlessly trying to set himself free. "Damnit, I didn't know they had a witch to create these!" he yelled as he continued to pull on his restraints.

"We don't have a witch," Kise commented nonchalantly, smirking when he saw the confused faces of the werewolves. If they didn't have a witch, then who created these?

"What? Then where did you get these, only witches can create anti-magic objects," Riko asked, clearly confused. Aomine laughed, "We don't have a witch, we have Tetsumi… although, I guess she _is_ one considering her— "

"Ahem," Tetsumi interrupted Aomine while sending him a nasty glare. "You're giving away too much Aomine-kun," she reprimanded. She then gestured for the guard to open the cell. When he did, she walked in, with Aomine and Kise staying outside of the cell. She waved her hands, and the magic restricting chains released all the werewolves. "We found your friend, apparently some other vampires took him. We don't know why; we only know his location. One of the guards will tell you where he is and will escort you out of the castle."

Tetsumi paused to let her words sink in. The werewolves all looked shocked; they didn't expect to be released so soon. Obviously, the vampires weren't happy with them.

"Once you leave, we don't expect to see you here again for a fight, this is a warning," she finished as Aomine and Kise walked in. Aomine glared at them all and scrunched up his nose at their smell. "Disgusting," he muttered and Kise nodded in agreement.

Aomine moved closer to the werewolves and glared down at them. "Be grateful that Tetsumi is feeling merciful today, if it were any other day, or if Akashi was here talking to you, you wouldn't be getting off so easily," Aomine added on.

Kise smiled dangerously. "Yup! So, if we see you here again and you're baring your disgusting fangs at us we won't be as lenient next time," he chirped, and then in an instant his eyes turned red and his aura became more frightening. The werewolves all shivered. "Now that you know of the situation, _get out_ ," Kise demanded, and they did, they were scared for their lives.

"Ah their scent is still lingering in the dungeon," Aomine groaned and turned to the guard with them. "You need to get rid of this smell, I don't care how you do it, just do it, and quickly."

"Yes, sir," the guard replied, dutifully bowing.

The Miracles headed up to the drawing room and rejoined their friends. Tetsumi went to sit beside Akashi and rested her head on his shoulder. "You stink," he commented when she finally settled herself against him. "And? So what? You still love me," she retorted.

"You're right," he hummed while pulling her closer to him. "I do, even if you smell like dog."

From the other couch Aomine coughed. "Ew, stop being so gross you two, there's other people in the room you know." Akashi threw a pillow directly to his face. "Shut up, Daiki." Aomine grabbed the pillow and put it beside him when he was reminded of something. "Hey, what about school?"

"They've been notified of our withdrawal from the school," Midorima informs Aomine.

"Mm, it's kinda sad you know, I was hoping to finish at that school," Kise says with a pout.

"It's not like we haven't attended high school before."

"I know Aominecchi but I like to finish things I start."

"Whatever you say Kise."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you guys don't shut up soon, I'm going to entrust you with the task of cleaning up the castle… the workers _could_ use a vacation," Akashi tells the two bickering.

"You're so fucking evil, Akashi."

"I know."

Tetsumi couldn't help it, she laughed at their bickering. Akashi lifted a brow in amusement. She cherishes the moments she has with them and loves them to death. They've been with her from the start, they've been through everything together, she trusts her friends. She knew she would need their help for the storm that she knew was arriving soon. A wave of fatigue and pain washed over her body, Tetsumi knows that it's from exerting so much power today. She decided to get so closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Tetsumi opened her eyes, she was in that same forest again. "Ogiwara," she hissed as she sensed his presence. He appeared out of thin air and stood on one of the tree's branches near her. "Tetsumi, how nice of you to join me here," he said with a sinister smile. She narrowed her eyes at him, and he chuckled. "You're invading my dreams again," she replied with resentment dripping in her voice.

Ogiwara draped himself on the branch. "Oh? You can make basic observations. How smart of you," he sneered at her from his perch.

"Cut the bullshit, what do you want," she snapped.

"I just wanted to see how my favorite person in the world was doing. I heard from a little birdie that you're not doing too well," he said, feigning innocence.

As if on cue, she suddenly started coughing violently. Pain washed over her body and her knees gave out. She fell and tensed when she felt someone holding her. She shoved Ogiwara away from her and glared. "You should thank me you know," he pointed out. "It's your fault that I'm like this," she reminded him, and he smirked at her response.

He circled around her like she way his prey. Tetsumi put her guard up, waiting for him to do something to her. "Oh, how I could I forget what went down a few hundred years ago?" he asked her. "How could I forget what I've done to you."

Shivers ran down her spine and her body screamed at her to run away.

She stared into those eyes that were filled with emptiness and darkness. She remembered how they once were filled with warmth and love, but there was no trace of that anymore. He once was someone she loved with all her heart, but this was not the same man she knew long ago. This was a monster, he's done horrible things, and thinking about him makes her sick to the stomach.

"Go to hell," she spat as she woke up.

"I'm already there," he replied before she fully came to her senses.

She awoke on Akashi's shoulder and saw the concerned look on his face. She sighed and winced as she felt an attack coming on. She grits her teeth and bore the immense pain she felt, the pain of slowly dying. "Are you okay?" she heard him whisper, she looked around and noticed they were alone. "No, where's everyone?" she asked weakly.

"They retired to their chambers, as we should do too," he replied. She shook her head. "No, I'm in too much pain, I can't move." Akashi sighed and picked her up bridal style. "Then I shall bring you our chamber," he responded as he left the drawing room. "Ogiwara visited me again," she said in a small voice, feeling like he would magically appear if she said his name. "Did he hurt you?" They were entering the hallway where all their rooms are, and Akashi made his way to the door at the end of the hallway. "No."

He entered the foyer of their chambers, passing the couches surrounding a coffee table. He went through another door and walked to their bed and gently placed her down there. He went to lay beside her and turned on his side to face her.

"I'm dying Sei," she whispered, sounding a little scared.

Akashi closed his eyes to hide his sorrow, but it was no use. He knew that she could feel his sadness from him. "I know. I know what happened." No matter how hard she tried to hide it, he knew she was dying. He knew what Ogiwara had done to her and was pissed. His eyes watered and he opened his eyes to stare at her. He went and grabbed her hand and squeezed it to reassure her.

He heard her crying and he felt his heart drop, he moved his hands to her forehead.

"Sleep now, you need to rest. I'll give you blood in the morning," he whispered to her while he used his powers to lull her into a dreamless sleep. When he heard her breath even out, he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Rest well, my love."

* * *

 **A/N:** I did not intend to end it that way but my Akakuro heart said to do it, oop. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)

\- The Mysterious Rhea


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

i bet you're all sick of me posting these after i update and then dip for a long period of time. i'm "officially" on hiatus and im going to re-write all my stories. life is kind of hard for me right now and after reading all my stories again, i realized how they could be improved. the key points of the story will still be the same, but my scenarios/situations may be different depending on how i feel like writing it. i am also considering moving (or at least cross-posting) on ao3 (archiveofourown). i'm still deciding and i need a lot of time to figure it out. if you're reading this and mad at me for no updates, i'm sorry and thank you for still waiting for me. i really do intend on finishing all my stories, but when i am not happy with what i put out because i want to update fast, i lose inspiration.

i love u all!

\- The Mysterious Rhea


End file.
